ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Episode So Boring That Omi Died
The Episode So Boring That Omi Died is the sixth episode of Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction. Synopsis Omi gets bored and thinks of a way to make the show better. Major Events *Omi dies, but then he is revived Plot episode begins with Omi sitting in his room, staring at the wall. Omi: So. Bored. walks in. Rex: Hey, Omi, whatya doin'? repeats: So. Bored. walking in: Don't worry Omi, we'll find something to do. How about we play a game of kickball Rex: I. Love. Kickball. Omi: So. Bored. Tank: What do we have here? Jack: Omi is bored. Tank: I can tell. Omi: So. Bored. on the roof above Omi's house, Weegee and Solo are standing. Weegee: We need to talk. Solo: About Omi? Weegee: He's deteriorating at an accelerating rate. This has gotta stop. Solo: Oh it will, but boys will be boys. Let the kid do what he wants. Weegee: Sure he says the next work he falls through the roof right onto Omi thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Omi: So. Bored. Theme Song Omi: So. Bored. Weegee: Omi, you're kicked off the team if you say that one more time. Omi: Please, just let me do something. I'm not even allowed to leave the house after King Wiki attacked, let alone go into the city. Weegee: Soon, you will be able to. Solo and I are finishing the new security system. jumping down: Yeah, but what about this hole? walking in: I'll fix it. Weegee: Omi, you wanna help Bink? Omi: I wanna do something FUN! Now can you please leave my room? everyone leaves, the Wizard (from the second episode) appears. Wizard: What can I do for you? I know you're feeling down. Omi: I just wish I can change things around here. Wizard: Your wish, is my command. snaps his fingers and Omi glows with a yellow energy, but then it stops. What do you want to do. Just think, and it will happen. Think about me and I will return. Only I can take away your powers. Now I must be going disappears. Omi thinks hard, and fixes the hole in the roof. laughing: Yes, I did it! flies out the window. Wahoooooooooooo! walking back in with the fixing supplies: Huh, it's fixed? And guys, and Ancy appear behind her where's Omi? Ancy: Yay, he's dead! and Bink: AAAAAAAAAAAAAANCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! slaps him. Bink: Will you ever learn? shows Omi flying around above the house. He thinks about an apple appearing in his hand and it does. Omi: This is amazing. Maybe I should... thinks about the security system being installed and this happens. He continues flying around when he notices one of King Wiki's soldiers. Soldier: Hey Omi, with your new powers, why don't you join the dark side? Commercial Omi: Are you crazy? Soldier: No, you are can't you see? You think that the world is changing to suit your everyneeds when really you have no powers. You are in a dream world where you can't be killed. Omi: Really, how do you know? changing appearances to match that of the Wizard: Because I gave them to you. Omi: Are you the real magician. begins to run to Wish Mountain. Soldier: Oh Omi, if you cannot be killed then why do you run? of the other gang members come out of the house and notice a solider chasing Omi. Evan: Where's he going? Glasol: Looks like he's going to the forest. Tennant: Isn't that where... Tank: Wish Mountain, but why? Bink: I told you, when I went into his room he was just gone, I don't know where he went. Weegee: I do. teleports the gang into a clearing in the forest. Omi collides with Weegee. Omi: Oh sorry Weegee, where'd you come from. Don't answer that, we have to get to Wish Mountain. I'll explain on the way. start running. Solo: So what happened? Omi: I was angry and then the Wizard just appeared and gave me the powers to do whatever I want. He left. I fixed the roof and went outside and saw a solider, who claimed he was the Wizard and he gave me my powers. I then started running to Wish Mountain to see if he was telling the truth. Survive: Sounds pretty interesting. Omi: He also claims i'm in a dream world and I can't die Rex: Yeah right. get to the top of the mountain and find the Wizard sitting at a chair, drinking tea. Wizard: Why have you come? Weegee: Our friend needs you to take away his power. Wizard: I haven't given him any power... Soldier: Of course you haven't I have. I did, or not. And Omi... Omi: What? Soldier: You can die. shoots an arrow at him that hits him in the knee and kills him. Weegee: OMI! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Commercial Evan: No OMI! Tennant: What are we gonna do? Ancy: I'd say something stupid right now, but I don't want to since Omi died. crying and everyone looks at him. What? talking to the Soldier: You did this. Soldier: My master's plan, ha ha ha! Tank: Time for you to die! transforms. Jetray: JETRAY! begins to fly in circles around the soldier. Bink forms her Lion Claws and slashes the Soldier onto the ground. Weegee zaps him with lightning, killing him. Jetray detransforms. Survive: What are we gonna do about Omi? Rex: Cry... Wizard: I believe I can help. Omio Revivio! Omi: Where am I? Bink: OMI! Weegee: You're alive Jack: Yay, Omi's back. Ship: Let's go back to the house and see if everything is the same. Omi: That sounds good, I just wish I had somethig to eat. Wizard: Nice try, but no... Omi: Awwwwww... Wizard: Just kidding. makes an apple appear in Omi's hand. Weegee: Let's go home now. Rex: And play kickball? Solo: No... OK, maybe... all laugh and the episode ends. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Episodes Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd